


The Hitman's Pet Bird

by C0D3NAM3V1P3R, TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mental Instability, One Night Stands, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Stress Relief, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:17:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C0D3NAM3V1P3R/pseuds/C0D3NAM3V1P3R, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Victor had just planned on giving Oswald a little bit of pleasurable release from the stress of someone releasing Nygma from his prison of ice, but, things don't go as planned when Oswald starts getting attached... and Victor starts to enjoy it more than he should.





	1. Stress Relief

It was quiet in the Iceberg Lounge, a stark contrast to how it usually was when the crowds came in and the drinks started flowing.

The Penguin drummed his fingers on the rich wooden table in front of him. Everything was going smooth. The licencing systems were working, the cops and politicians were in his pocket. But still, there was something wrong. An empty feeling in his chest.

Oswald was lonely. He missed Ed, even though the two had been at each other's throats. Ed was no longer frozen in ice, and Oswald had no idea where the other was after he found him missing the other day.

Victor had sent his girls to find out where Ed had gone, but, there was no news yet, and it was setting Oswald's nerves alight.  
Oswald missed Edward, certainly. He had no one. He barely knew who to trust anymore, he didn't think he could let anyone close like he let Ed. 

Besides, he didn't even think he was interested in anyone. His life was too chaotic and busy to even look at any with romantic intentions.

The Penguin knew that was what he needed though. Romantic or sexual - or both - release. Someone to be by his side, and set him at ease. But he was still pining over Ed and his unrequited love.

It had left him moping for days now. His staff was starting to take notice now. Not that Oswald cared. He found he didn't care about much anymore.

"Boss." 

A monotone voice strides into Oswald's office with little care about his heavy foot falls.

"The crew on east side has been dealt with. No one is going to try and start anything anytime soon..." Victor noticed that Oswald was not paying attention, which was what he had been doing the past couple weeks. "Boss?"

"Hm?" Oswald only just seemed to notice Victor was in the room. "Oh, right, yes. Excellent." 

He waved his hand dismissively before dropping his chin into his hand once more and letting out a heavy sigh.

Victor walked around the desk to stand beside Oswald, looking down at him. He hadn't been doing anything and Victor was getting bored doing small jobs for his distracted boss. It took Oswald a moment before he blinked, and tilted his head to look up at Victor. 

"Can I help you?" He spat, a little short tempered as of late.

"No." Victor shook his head, his face unreadable. "But, maybe I can help you..." Victor leaned his hand on the chair Oswald was sitting in.

"Unlikely." Oswald scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at Victor.

Victor forcefully turned the chair towards him so that Oswald was facing him, earning a shocked yelp from the seated man. Victor went on one knee so that he was eye level with the smaller man. 

"I have my ways, boss." Victor leaned in so that his body was between Oswald's legs.

Oswald blushed and jolted, his eyes widening in shock. "W-What are you doing?!" He seemed nervous, though likely Oswald was anticipating an attack, since he was known for paranoia.

The hit man smiled at Oswald's defensive posture, liking when the Kingpin showed his emotions. Victor started rubbing his hands up Oswald's thighs. "So tense..."

"Well, forgive me," Oswald huffed sarcastically. "You're in a very precarious position that would be quite painful for me, should you attack." 

Victor could feel the smaller man's muscles relax under his touch. He moved in more so that his face was in the crook of Oswald's neck, and breathed in his scent, resisting the urge to bite down on the soft flesh.

"Victor..." The Kingpin's tone was slightly warning, his heart starting to beat quicker in his chest as his hands moved to rest on the other man's shoulders, asking the question again. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you relax..." Victors smile widened at Oswald's feeble attempt to push him away, his response whispered into Oswald's ear as he moved his hands up towards his groin. "Boss."

The sound Oswald made could be confused between a squeak and a yelp, or some odd amalgamation of both, causing Victor to growl softly and nuzzle more into him. 

Yet, oddly enough, Oswald didn't pull away, because, while he was many things, he was also a man that did not often received physical contact.

Oswald's tenseness, and noises that he made, made Victor tighten his grip. He wanted to taste Oswald... to lick his blood from his wounds that Victor would inflict. 

But, now was not the time, nor the place, to give into his carnal desires. Victor slid his hands up to Oswald's coats buttons, weaving his fingers through the fabric, while Oswald remained still, watching Victor's hands with wide eyes and lips slightly parted in shock. 

His breath was slightly heavy and his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. "I don't understand..." The words slipped from his mouth before he could stop them.

Victor stopped and leaned back to look at Oswald. "I can stop..." As much as Victor didn't want to, he was more then willing to if Oswald wasn't sure.

"I don't even know what you're doing." Penguin admitted weakly. "But, I'm not... completely opposed..." 

He had dignity. He wasn't going to admit he liked it.

"Oh Oswald, I pegged you as a smart man. Don't disappoint me now." Victor scoffed lightly. 

After all, he had seen the man moping around his club, not talking to anyone and barely giving or doing work since Nygma-popsicle was set free. Victor quickly caught on that the man was lonely, mostly by observing his body language. 

A quick release should put the man back to work... at least that was what worked for Victor.

"I'm not sure if you're trying to seduce me..." Oswald narrowed his eyes. "It won't work. I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not so easily swayed, Victor. You should really know that by now."

"You talk too much." Victor leaned back to his ear, moving his hands to unbutton Oswald's vest, removing it along with his coat. Nipping the smaller man's ear lobe, he meticulously moved his hands up and down Oswald's thin body.

At the light touches, Oswald's breath caught and he closed his eyes, his hands still on Victor's shoulders. 

He muttered something about unprofessionalism, but, it was lost amongst his whimpers, while Victor reveled in Oswald's flustered sounds, the squirming under his warm hands and quickening heart beat. 

The small kingpin at his fingertips in a weakened state was... glorious. 

Victor let his hands glide down to the other's suit pants, making Oswald whine and press his legs together, his face a deep crimson. But, his face wasn't the only place the blood was rushing to, so he placed his hands in his lap, nervously trying to hide it.

Growling in hunger, Victor nibbled at Oswald's skin, getting lower and lower down his small frame. After making quick work of his pants, he nuzzled Oswald's groin, the outline of his growing erection was visible through his silk boxers. 

The Penguin seemed to give in, and relaxed a bit, though he still gave a small and slightly confused whimper, which made Victor stop at Oswald's pelvis and look up to meet his fevered gaze. 

Victor's movements were slow, and thoughtful of Oswald's sensitive spots, his hand resting on the others clothed erection, which made the so called King of Gotham cover his face with his hands in embarrassment when his cock twitched at the touch. 

The man had never been touched by another person in such a way, and he didn't have much interest in pleasuring himself, so such feelings were genuinely foreign to the other.

Realizing the Kingpin's inexperience made Victor grin at his powerless boss, before he removed Oswald's boxers, and wrapped his hands around the man's inner knees to pull him closer to his upper body, so that he could have a better angle. 

Victor licked his lips as he slowly grabbed Oswald's erection with one hand, the other on his hips, making Oswald gasped inwardly in shock at the touch.

"W-We'll get caught if anyone comes in-"

"Expecting someone?" Victor's brow rose as he looked up at Oswald, his hand still on Oswald's member. 

Victor moved his head down so he could nuzzle his face in between Oswald's hips, making the smaller man squeak.

"Well, n-no, but, still-" Oswald closed his eyes, panting a bit now. "Wouldn't you be embarrassed if someone caught you doing... t-t-this...?" 

As Oswald gestured to his bare genitals, Victor scoffed out a low laugh and continued without a word. He didn't care what people thought of him, they were too scared to say anything anyway. 

Victor licked Oswald's precum, the salty bitterness making his mouth water, before he teased at the smaller man's cock with his tongue, and slid his hand down to grab his balls.

The Kingpin bit back a moan, and leaned back in his chair, starting to accept that this was happening, though confusion still weighed on him. "...why are you doing this? N-not that I'm objecting, I'm just... curious."

"Like I said... you talk too much." Victor breathed out, taking Oswald's cock into his mouth and twitching his tongue. His hand wrapped around the base as he slowly took Oswald in completely.

The Penguin couldn't help but cover his face again in embarrassment. He didn't understand how someone could actually enjoy doing this to _him_ of all people. He wasn't very appealing, at least in his eyes.

Victor shook his head side to side so that Oswald fit better in his throat. Slowly, he twisted his tongue as he moved up and down, feeling his veins and extra skin, causing Oswald to moan and bite his lip, trying to silence himself and save himself at least a bit of embarrassment.

"Victor..." He moaned weakly, heat pooling in his stomach, his hips twitching, as he chased after the feeling every time the other moved his head up. 

Oswald figured he must be dreaming.

Gripping Oswald's hips, Victor pinned him down into the chair. He worked faster, the tip of the smaller man's cock hitting the back of his throat, dripping with precum as his release built and stirred between his hips. 

"You should move..." He warned, panting in pleasure as he gripped the arms of the chair and squirmed under Victor's hand. 

The other man did not heed the warning, and didn't move, keeping his mouth on Oswald as he twisted his hand slowly around his cock, making Oswald twitch under his firm grasp and keen loudly.

He tried once more to warn the other man, but the words couldn't leave his lips in time before he was cumming down the other's throat with a loud moan.

Victor was a little surprised at the amount draining into his throat, feeling the cum run down his chin. Though, he paid no mind, his hand still working Oswald's cock to get every last drop out of his abused member.

"S-Sorry..." Oswald muttered bashfully, his face flushed a deep pink and his eyes dazed with lust. Lethargy was hitting him after his release and he was growing tired, his panting slowing as he relaxed.

Victor licked the last little bits before wiping his face with the back of his hand. Taking in the sight on the small kingpin, Victor admired his work to be able to bring his boss to such a weakened state. 

"...my pleasure, boss." His smile was cocky and he leaned in to whisper, making Oswald blush even more before swallowing and tucking himself back into his pants. 

"As a thank you I'll give you these." Oswald handed him a short list that was in the drawer of his desk. "People to kill. You seem to have fun with it. I... need a nap."

The ruthless killer took the paper and scanned it before smiling, then he got up and walked back around the desk, giving Oswald a side glance. 

Seeing the kingpin in such a state made Victor feel victorious... like a predictor getting its pray. He gave a toothy grin and waved Oswald good bye.

Oswald blinked and returned the wave before getting up and heading to the couch in his office, slumping down onto it, exhausted. But, he was a lot less tense and distracted from before.

For once, he wasn't even thinking about Ed.


	2. Boss' Special Requests

Victor made quick work of the new job Oswald had given him, and he was getting pretty restless and bored of the Kingpins lack of action.

It took Victor two days for him and his Zsaszettes to finish the job for the crime lord, it had just been some lawyers and politicians that didn't want to side with the taxing of crime... or, 'Pax Penguina', as Oswald put it.

Walking into the club, Victor looked at the now empty space in the middle of the room, before turning to look at Oswald, who was at the bar. "Boss."

Oswald was in a far better mood, Victor's 'assistance' had worked. He was focused, and pleasant, and his attention flickered to Victor when he entered. "Hm?" He raised an eyebrow before looking down at the paper he was working on with a purple feathered quill.

"Job's done. Without a hitch." He clicked his tongue and studied the small kingpins demeanor, more relaxed and like his old self, Victor grinned at his handy work.

"Excellent work, as usual." The Penguin smiled and set the quill down, handing the forms to Mr. Penn. "I do hope you had fun."

Victor made his way over to the bar, and sat down next to Oswald. The Kingpin finally looked decent, hair done up, new suit and definitely a new attitude. Victor's cocky smile never faltered as he sized the new Cobblepot up. Oswald glanced at him, and his cheeks turned pink.

"...s-something else you need?"

"Maybe a drink." Victor rose his hand to the bartender on the other side. The bartender was fast and placed the carbonated non-alcoholic drink beside him. Victor took it gladly and thanked the bartender, looking back at Oswald. "What now, boss?"

"Well, honestly, I have nothing planned," He shrugged and looked at the now empty space in the middle of the lounge, where the frozen Riddler once rested. "Scratch that. I want you to find Ed. Or whoever got him out."

The hit man smiled and finished his drink, before he leaned into the Kingpin's ear and breathed his reply. "With pleasure."

He got off the stool and pulled out his phone sending a text to see where his girls were on their mission to track down Nygma. Oswald shivered and crossed his legs when the other spoke in his ear. His fingers trembled around his glass as he sipped it.

"My girls are already following up a lead." He put his phone back into his pocket and looked back at Oswald, noticing his flustered movements and causing him to add in a sly tone. "Need me for anything else?"

"Uh, l-like that?" Oswald asked nervously, toying with his sleeves to distract himself.

"My girls are good at what they do, they'll find Nygma and report to me." Victor asked for another drink by waving his hand, his gaze on the small kingpin. "Don't worry. Shouldn't take too long."

"Make sure they don't kill him." He frowned and looked away, his shoulder slumping a bit before he downed the rest of his drink. "Or harm him."

"My girls don't do anything I don't ask of them. They'll find him and report back to me." Victor repeated to reassure Oswald that his girls didn't make mistakes. "Which, in turn, I report to you."

"Alright. Good." Oswald nodded and sighed slightly. "You've never failed before, so, I have no reason to doubt you."

Victor smiled at the boss' confidence in him. The bartender placed his drink beside Oswald's as Victor walked up behind him, rubbing the Kingpin's shoulder with one hand and grabbing his drink with the other. Oswald felt tense again under his touch, and Victor sighed, knowing that this behaviour had something to do with Nygma. But, Oswald relaxed slightly at the touch and closed his eyes. He liked it when Victor touched him.

Despite the other being an infamous hit man, Oswald quite liked being around him, and it showed.

Setting his now empty cup down, Victor placed both hands on Oswald's shoulders, feeling the man relax under his gentle rubbing. He felt every knot in the Kingpin's back, not envious in the slightest at Oswald's stressful job.

Oswald moaned softly and relaxed, leaning into his hands and closing his eyes. He was well aware that Victor could easily kill him from this position, but he frankly didn't care.

"Still so tense." Victor leaned in and purred, pressing a little harder into one knot. He enjoyed Oswald's noises and flustered movements, his cocky smile present.

"Y-You know, massages are easier when there's no clothes in the way..." He stuttered out, keening slightly when Victor pressed down onto a particularly bad knot.

"You're right." Victor stepped back from Oswald and tilted his head. "Where to boss?"

"I'm about done for the day here. We could go to my home." 

The Penguin stood up and stretched a bit. Victor reveled in the thought of Oswald weak in his arms, the Kingpin begging him for more. Victor wanted nothing more then the King of Crime to whimper his name as he was deep inside him.

Leading the way, Oswald limped out, leaning heavily on his cane. His leg was bugging him again, but, then again, it always was. He left the Iceberg Lounge and headed down to his car. Victor followed without thought, watching the man struggle with the stairs. Victor offered his assistance.

"Need help, boss?" He extended his hand to the kingpin.

Oswald nodded and took his hand to steady himself. "Sorry, my leg is bugging me."

Victor helped Oswald down the stairs and to his car. Seeing the one of the most powerful men in such a state brought a sly grin to his face, his pray so close, making him lick his lips. Oswald looked at him nervously.

"You're not trying to seduce me just so you can kill me, right?"

"You haven't given a reason for me to." Victor rolled his eyes at Oswald's paranoia as he stepped closer to the Kingpin, needing to look down at him.

"Well, that's good to know." He relaxed a bit, before frowning. "But, then, why are you doing this? People aren't nice to me without ulterior motive."

"There doesn't need to be one." Victor grabbed the sides of Oswald's face, starring deep into his pale green eyes.

Victor didn't want to hurt him, but, sometimes he couldn't help his carnal desires. He wanted Oswald to himself... after that one taste, he'd been craving more of the small Kingpin, surprising even himself at how attached he was getting to Oswald. Penguin squeaked a bit in slight fear, and looked at Zsasz with wide eyes.

"The.... the car-" He pointed to the vehicle waiting for them, and Victor huffed and let go, opening the car door for Oswald. He got in after him, but, not before scanning the area. No one important was watching, but, he knew the Kingpin would have a heart attack if someone found out. Victor didn't care if anyone knew, after all, he didn't keep his interests a secret from anyone.

Oswald sighed and sat down, his cane resting against his knees. He yawned softly, still a bit tired from the long day. Victor sat beside Oswald in silence, still thinking about what the other had said...

 _Ulterior motive... so, he didn't trust him._ He guessed it was reasonable, due to him working for his bubby against the Oswald back in the old days. But, he was happy to be free from his former boss's chains, to work for whomever in Gotham. Victor was just glad it was Oswald.

The drive from the club to Van Dahl Manor was quite long, since the house was outside the city. Oswald ended up drifting off, as he always fell asleep in cars. He wound up against Victor's shoulder, sound asleep. Victor didn't move, afraid that Oswald would fall into his lap. The Kingpin was surprisingly light, and didn't make a single sound as he slept the whole ride to the estate.

When the car stopped outside the front door, Victor unbuckled himself and Oswald. He didn't even stir at the belt sliding off him, and Victor sighed, picking up the small Kingpin bridal style. Oswald shifted and nuzzled closer to him, still sound asleep. Normally, he was a light sleeper, but, he was at ease with the other.

Victor made his way to what he believed was Oswald's room and set him down on the bed. He was still wearing his nice suit, but, Victor didn't want to undress the sleeping man, so, he got up and started walking out of the room.

"Victor?" Oswald stirred and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room, before looking at the other, mildly offended. "How... did you carry me?"

"Yes, I did." Victor admitted and turned around just before the door way. "Didn't want to disturb you, boss... you looked content for once."

Oswald sat up and huffed slightly. "You should have just woken me up."

The kingpin winced slightly, sleeping in the car having made his muscles stiff and sore. Victor watched, before he made his way back to the bed side, and sat down behind Oswald. If he was awake, they might as well continue were they left off. His hands moved from the Kingpin's shoulders down to the small of his back, feeling every knot and every stiff muscle.

"L-Let me take my shirt off." He mumbled softly. "...if that's okay?"

Victor leaned in so that he could nibble at the nook of his neck, as he unbuttoned Oswald's suit jacket. Licking the small bite marks, he took off his holster and vest as well. Oswald whined and moved to help Victor pull the clothes off, leaving Oswald shirtless. He blushed and looked away, genuinely embarrassed about his looks. Victor worked his hands up and down Oswald's stiff back he felt the man tense even more under his touch. He sighed and whispered 'beautiful' as he placed his hands on Oswald's hips.

"...w-what?" His eyes widened in shock at the compliment, his face flushing. No one other than his mother had ever called him beautiful.

"You, Oswald..." Victor kissed and tightened his grip on Oswald's back, before his hands moved around to the other's chest. "Such soft skin."

Oswald lowered his head, embarrassed, but, flattered beyond belief. He leaned into the touch, liking the feeling of it on his bare skin. Victor turned Oswald around so that he was facing him, and lifted his head so that he could look at the Kingpins face. The Penguin didn't meet his eyes. His chest was rising and falling with quick breaths, though it wasn't clear whether it was because he was scared or aroused. _Maybe both?_

Victor noticed the Kingpin's fear, and held him tightly, slowly lowering his head to meet Oswald's lips. He stopped, breathing softly on the other's parted lips. Oswald looked at him with wide eyes, but, he didn't pull away. Oswald had never even been kissed. _He didn't even know what to do!_

"I can stop, if you're uncomfortable..." Victor's voice was quiet and understanding, and he let his grip loosen so that he could look into Oswald's green eyes.

"N-no!" Penguin objected quickly, grabbing the other's shirt to keep him him close. "No, I'm fine. I just... have no idea what I'm doing... I've never been with anyone before."

The hit man's eyes widened at Oswald's outburst, but, settled and held him close too. He smiled, now knowing that he was the Kingpin's first... well... everything. First to suck his cock, first to taste his soft skin, and now, first to kiss him. Victor leaned down and brought the small Kingpin to his lips, seizing what little innocence Oswald had left.

With a soft whimper, he kissed him back, his lips moving with inexperience, but, eagerness. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck and closed his eyes. Victor didn't care about Oswald;s inexperience, he just enjoyed the thought of claiming Oswald as his. He licked the Kingpin's lips, asking to be let in, as his hands pushed into his hips. Oswald obliged in an obedient fashion, not even hesitating to give Victor what he wanted, parting his lips to give the other access as he leaned into Victor's touch.

His tongue rubbed the roof of Oswald's mouth as he lowered the Kingpin down on the bed, fingertips lightly hovering over Oswald's body towards his groin. The kingpin was nervous, that was clear, but, he relaxed as he was pressed against the mattress, deepening the kiss as Victor slid his leg in between Oswald's. Victor had no intention and didn't expect full intercourse for the Kingpin's first time. He unbuttoned Oswald's pants and lightly gripped his growing erection through silk underwear, growling into Oswald's mouth and making him gasp and whimper, arching up to press his cock more into Victor's grip, loving the feeling. He purred into the kiss, sounding much like a happy kitten.

Victor let the kiss go, and made his way down to Oswald's jaw line, slipping his hand into his silk boxers, he wrapped his hand around Oswald's cock, jerking him ever so slowly. Oswald whined eagerly, panting in pleasure and giving a soft moan. He never knew someone else's touch could feel so good, he thought it would feel like his own, but, it was so much better

Savoring every noise, every touch and his personal taste, Victor was in heaven. Even though Oswald was sweating, he tasted so sweet, and was so powerless against his lips. Victor licked and sucked every inch of smooth skin he could let his greedy mouth have.

"I'm all yours," Oswald mumbled, and grunted slightly at the touch before getting a little bold with his words. "Consider yourself very, very lucky. I don't just give myself up like this for anyone."

Victor grinned at Oswald's confidence, though, he was not going to take advantage of what Oswald said, knowing full well he'd hurt him. So, for now, he'd stick to claiming his skin and sucking his delicious cock. Oswald shimmied his pants off of his body and down to the ground, and then his silk boxers were all that were left, other than his socks and garters. His cock was flushed under the fabric, and he looked at Victor longingly, watching the man remove the last remaining garment between him and Oswald's cock.

Humming against the Kingpin's skin, Victor met his gaze. He held the silk between his teeth, and set Oswald's cock free, before he leaned in, kissing and licking around the base. Oswald sighed happily and relaxed, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Feels so good..."

Victor took Oswald in whole once more, feeling his tip hit the back of his throat. He slid his hands down the Kingpin's back and down to his hips, then he squeezed his ass.

Arching up under his touch, Oswald whimpered, wanting nothing more than the other to claim him. He was getting lost in his own lust, the experience so foreign to him that it was overwhelming and clouding his mind.

"More." He demanded in a pant. "Please..."

Zsasz obliged to Oswald's request, and he took his hand from under him and licked his index fingers. He slid back under and teased his hole, tonguing and kissing his balls as he slipped his finger in. Oswald tensed up and gasped in surprise, before letting out a soft moan. That was new, and he hadn't been expecting it, but, he found it rather pleasurable.

"O-Oh..."

Victor looked up at Oswald as he tried to find his spot, looking for any signs or changes in him, and when he found it, Oswald yelped and jolted at the sudden intense pleasure, his face heating up.

"W-What did you do?" He questioned urgently, and Victor's grin was cocky and hit it again... that was definitely his sweet spot. He moaned loudly, his cock dripping as he neared his release. "Victor..."

He keened the name desperately, his legs trembling with pleasure as Victor licked up his precum.

"Delicious..." He purred before taking the Kingpin's cock in whole again. He synced up his movements, and added another finger, making tears bead in the kingpin's eyes from the intense and foreign pleasure.

"O-oh~" He squirmed slightly, knowing he wasn't going to last long at all, but, he didn't want this to be over. "I- I can't-"

Victor let Oswald slip from his mouth, and he moved up so that he and the Kingpin were face to face. Victor wanted to see Oswald's lust filled eyes, fingers still deep inside him. Oswald squirmed and panted, looking at him desperately. He wrapped his arms around Victor's neck and pulled him into a kiss, which Victor deepened and pressed into Oswald's ass harder, slowly adding another finger.

Gasping into the kiss, Oswald came onto his own pale stomach, giving a little whine against Victor's lips. The hitman growled down at Oswald, moving back down the Kingpin's small frame, kissing and licking everything up.

He whimpered and keened. "Y-You don't have to do that... I probably don't taste good..."

"Oh, but, I want to." Victor looked up at him and pressed down on the Kingpin's hips, continuing, going lower and lower with his kisses to Oswald's skin. The Penguin panted, his body flushed, warm and trembling.

"Victor..." He whined and squirmed, causing Victor to look up and tilt his head.

"Hm...?" He lifted himself up so that they were again face to face, and Oswald looked at him sheepishly, still slightly nervous and overwhelmed from the whole experience.

"...what now?"

"You, boss, need rest," Victor smirked, sitting up and rubbing the other's inner thigh, before climbing off the bed and picking up his vest and holster. "I need to check on my girls. See how their job is going."

"I- o-okay..." Oswald nodded slightly and looked down at himself. "I need to shower."

He moved quite quickly for someone with an injured leg, and darted into the bathroom. Victor admired his work on Oswald's body as he went into the washroom. Nothing yet from his girls, other then a possible lead, but, nothing solid.

_For now._


End file.
